Tylaine
by itsklainingklex
Summary: Blaine is a barista at Starbucks. Typo is his favorite customer.


Starbucks.

This is the first thought Typo has in the morning, and the last thought she has at night.

She loves the coffee, it's delicious, but that's not her only reason for going every day.

Blaine.

He's a barista there. He has gorgeous hazel eyes, luscious curly hair (when it's not held down by that god awful gel) and he has this amazing voice.

Sometimes he sings under his breath when he's working. It's hard for Typo not to hear because she is always aware of what he's doing.

Once, on his day off, he stood outside the shop and played his guitar.

Typo never loved Katy Perry's music more than she did at that moment.

This morning was no different than any other.

She made her way to Starbucks, checking her hair in every window on the way.

Finally she reaches her destination after taking pictures of a giraffe statue.

She pauses at the door, breathing deeply to calm her nerves, and she enters into her own personal heaven.

Seeing that her favorite armchair and all the others were full, she decides to sit at the table closest to the counter. She could already tell this was going to be a good day.

Blaine was there, looking adorable as always.

Typo giggles to herself when she sees his pants, right above the ankle, and he wasn't wearing any socks. As usual.

She goes and orders her latte, not from Blaine though, he's wiping down tables.

She sits at her table and starts her laptop as she waits. Typo turns to see if her coffee is almost ready, only to be met by someone's stomach. A very hot someone's stomach.

She realizes that she had been staring at this attractive stomach and, er, other things, when she suddenly looks up at Blaine.

"Um, hi." She manages to stammer.

"Hello," Blaine says with an amused grin, "see something you like?"

Typo blushes down to her roots, "No, I, um. Sorry."

Blaine laughs, "I was just kidding," he says looking at the coffee cup he's holding, "Ms. Typo?"

Typo nods because she doesn't trust herself to open her mouth.

Blaine sits the coffee in front of her and motions at the seat across from her, "May I sit?"

Typo coughs on her coffee at this question. Best day ever.

"Of course." She can't help but stare at his arms as he pulls out the chair and takes a seat.

As soon as he's seated, he leans forward, chin in his hands and says, "So do you come her often?"

Typo laughs, "Oh, so very original of you. But yes, everyday actually."

Blaine smiles, "I've noticed. You must really coffee."

Typo smiles to cover her shock. Was he just as aware of her as she was of him?

"I do. And the atmosphere isn't bad either. Nice place to do my work."

"Working at home must be fantastic. Is it hard to stay focused?" Blaine asks, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner.

Typo thinks for a moment then says, "It's great. Not too hard. I really love it."

"That's great," Blaine says, glancing at Typo's screensaver, "and you like giraffes? I just assume because…" Blaine points at the computer screen.

"Oh, I LOVE giraffes!" Typo says, flailing her arms and accidentally knocking over her coffee on to her laptop and lap.

"OH MY JESUS CHRIST OW!" Typo screeched.

Blaine immediately jumps up to get napkins.

Hurrying back to the table, he hands her some napkins to wipe off her lap.

"Are you okay? You're not burnt are you because… Oh man this is all my fault. An-"

"Blaine." Typo says, "This wasn't your fault. I just got too excited about giraffes. And you babble when you get nervous?"

Blaine groans, "Yes. It's embarrassing." He looks at her computer and frowns. "That isn't good. I can take you somewhere to get it fixed?"

Typo looks at him in disbelief. This guy, that she just met, was going to take her to get her laptop fixed when it wasn't even his fault?

"You don't have to do that," Typo says, still dabbing at the coffee on her skirt. Of course she would be wearing white today. "It wasn't even your fault."

"No, but I want to." Blaine looks down at her lap, sensing her discomfort. "Oh. Your skirt. Hey, come in the back with me. I think I have a pair of sweatpants you can borrow. I mean, only if you want."

Typo looks at him and smiles, "Oh. I would like that."

Blaine leads her down the back hallway to his locker. He reaches in and pulls out a pair of gray sweats and hands them to her. "They're clean. I swear." He says this as he holds his hand over his heart.

"Thanks," Typo says walking towards the bathroom, "I'll be right out."

She changes into Blaine's pants and they fit almost perfectly. A little short for her taste, but who is she to complain at a time like this?

Typo walks back out into the hallway and Blaine is leaning up against the wall waiting for her.

"They look good on you." He says making Typo blush.

"Thanks," she says looking down at her feet, "they're almost too short, but I think I'll manage."

Blaine laughs loudly, "I was wondering how long we would go before you made fun of my height."

Typo's heart beats faster, he was expecting to spend more time her.

"Well, it is kind of the pink elephant in the room," she says cheekily, "ready to head to the Apple store? They have free WIFI."

Blaine nods, "Sure thing. And hey, let me buy you lunch after? You could tell me more about those giraffes you're so enthusiastic about."


End file.
